Di Bawah Pohon Wisteria
by Faye Calderonne
Summary: Dewa gunung tidak boleh jatuh cinta. Karena bila perhatian sang dewa terpecah, maka siapa lagi yang bisa melindungi gunung? Natsume paham betul masalah itu, sampai ia bertemu dengan sang gadis. Gadis berwajah sendu di bawah pohon Wisteria. T, Modified Canon. NOT incest.


**DI BAWAH POHON WISTERIA**

**Setting : Modified Canon**

**Rating : T**

**Genre : Romance, Supernatural, Hurt/Comfort**

**Warning: Mungkin OOC, NOT Incest**

**Disclaimer : **

**Karakter Natsume Yuujinchou © Midorikawa Yuki**

**Cerita © Faye Calderonne**

**Dibuat untuk monthly challenge-nya Van Hunter. 1st month: oneshot**

* * *

.

**-0o0-**

**.**

Natsume pertama kali melihatnya ketika ia hendak singgah di cabang rimbun sebuah pohon Ek raksasa di bagian selatan wilayah terluar Yatsuhara, yang paling dekat dengan pemukiman manusia.

Seorang manusia. Di tengah guyuran hujan, di bawah sebatang pohon Wisteria tua di seberang sana. Duduk dengan lutut ditekuk di antara jalinan akar-akar besar yang menonjol di atas permukaan tanah. Mengenakan seragam atasan putih, rok panjang biru dan dasi berwarna cerah. Berambut panjang dan basah kuyup. Dan entah kenapa, terkesan sendu.

Penasaran. Itu yang mendorong Natsume untuk mengawasinya selama beberapa lama. Penasaran tentu. Bagi entitas gunung seperti dirinya, seorang manusia perempuan yang berteduh di bawah pohon di hari gelap bukanlah pemandangan yang lumrah di Yatsuhara.

Dan rupanya bukan hanya dia. Tak lama berselang, sang entitas merasakan kehadiran yang lain. Para siluman penghuni gunung bermunculan di sekeliling Natsume, membentuk benteng tak kasatmata di sekeliling dirinya dan sang gadis. Membuat Natsume menjadi tak bisa beranjak dari tempatnya. Karena hanya keberadaan dirinyalah yang mencegah para siluman bergerak mendekat. Tidak semua bawahannya berintensi baik.

"Terlalu baik, seperti biasa," tutur sebuah suara. Asalnya dari cabang di sebelah kirinya. Natsume tersenyum.

"Aku hanya tak mau terjadi pertumpahan darah di pohon itu." Natsume berbicara tanpa menoleh. Ia hafal suara dan aura Hinoe. "Sayang bukan jika pohon tua seindah itu jadi saksi peristiwa kelam?"

Hinoe mendengus. "Tak akan ada darah. Dia 'kan kurus. Sekali telan juga habis."

Natsume tertawa, namun tidak membalas. Dia tahu temannya itu tidak serius.

Yah. Atau mungkin sedikit.

Keduanya terdiam. Sama-sama mengamati ke bawah. Namun Hinoe hanya tinggal sebentar. Ia bosan karena tak ada tontonan seru. Kalau bukan karena Natsume, minimal ia pasti sudah akan menjahili si manusia. Yang ada di sana ternyata juga berpikiran sama. Bosan karena tak bisa mendekat. Mereka lalu pelan-pelan berkurang, menyisakan Natsume dan beberapa roh penghuni pohon yang memang sudah ada di sana sejak dulu. Serta si gadis manusia.

Natsume menghela napas, lega. Dan ia makin lega ketika akhirnya hujan mereda, hanya tinggal rintik-rintik. Dan ketika ia berharap supaya si manusia cepat pulang, gadis itu berdiri. Ia meluruskan rok seragamnya sedikit, lalu berbalik menghadap pohon. Kemudian, gadis itu memungut sesuatu di dekat kakinya.

"Nah," kata si gadis dengan suara yang anehnya, terdengar ceria. "Dengan begini kalian bisa pulang."

Sebelah kaki si gadis naik, mencoba pijakan di atas salah satu akar besar yang menonjol. Setelah dirasa aman, tidak selicin ketika hujan tadi, si gadis menaiki akarnya tanpa ragu hingga ke dekat bonggol yang paling atas. Ia ulurkan kedua tangannya ke sebuah cabang dengan sulur kayu yang saling melilit, sejauh yang bisa diraih, dan meletakkan benda yang tadi dipungutnya di antara dua sulur kayu. Ia lalu berkacak pinggang, tampak puas dengan hasil kerjanya. Setelah mengamati sekitar dua menit, gadis itu lalu mengeluarkan sebuah benda dari dalam tas sekolahnya.

Natsume melongo. Ia tahu benda apa itu. Manusia menyebutnya payung lipat.

_Kalau dia punya payung, lantas kenapa...?_

Mata Natsume terus terpancang pada payung merah cerah yang menutupi punggung si gadis yang kini menjauh sambil bersenandung. Ia terus memperhatikan hingga warna merah itu menghilang di belokan jalan setapak di depan sana. Setelahnya, Sang Dewa baru mendekati pohon Wisteria itu. Matanya melebar ketika mengenali benda apa yang diletakkan oleh manusia tadi. Sebuah sarang burung dari susunan ranting dan lumpur kering yang sedikit lembab. Ada cericip samar yang terdengar dari balik sarangnya.

"Hee," gumam Natsume, sedikit takjub. Apakah manusia perempuan tadi duduk berteduh demi melindungi sarang yang jatuh ini? Namun di saat bersamaan, terselip pula sebersit perasaan khawatir.

Natsume menggeleng. Tidak. Mungkin ia hanya terlalu khawatir. Ia turunkan tangan kanannya yang sempat terangkat. Sebagai gantinya, dengan tangan yang sama, ia sentuh permukaan pohonnya. Ia menengadah tepat ke arah suara cericip samar itu, lalu berbisik, "Sampai nanti."

.

**-0o0-**

**.**

Gadis itu datang lagi tiga hari kemudian saat hari masih cerah. Namun kali ini, bawaannya lebih banyak. Ia bersenandung ceria dan langkahnya ringan, senang karena bisa menemukan jalan setapak yang tempo hari tanpa kesulitan.

Sesampainya di bawah pohon Wisteria tua yang tempo hari, ia berkacak pinggang. Senyumnya terkembang. Ia siap, sudah sangat siap. Kalau dengan jeans dan sneakers, ia bakal bisa memanjat setinggi apapun. Pohon dengan sulur saling lilit seperti ini bukan hal sulit untuknya. Tapi rambut panjangnya sedikit mengganggu. Gadis itu merogoh-rogoh kantung jaketnya, mencari ikat rambut. Setelah rapi dengan satu ikat sederhana di belakang tengkuk, ia pun memanjat.

Senyum cerahnya langsung surut ketika mendapati sarangnya kosong. Yang tersisa di sana hanya bulu-bulu halus kelabu tersebar berantakan di dasar sarang dan bau apak bercampur amis. Gadis itu terpaku di tempat selama beberapa lama, menatap tak berkedip pada sarang kosong di depannya. Dan setelah turun pun, matanya masih menatapi objek yang sama di atas sana. Kedua tangannya mencengkeram erat tali tas ranselnya. Ia lalu menunduk lesu. Dan saat itu, matanya langsung tertumbuk pada beberapa gundukan tanah kecil berderet di antara akar-akar yang menonjol.

Gadis itu berjongkok. Lima buah. Jumlahnya sama dengan anak burung yang tinggal di sarang itu. Jadi benar. Mereka sudah...

"Hei," kata gadis itu serta merta ketika telinganya yang tajam mendengar satu suara keresakan halus. Ia menoleh cepat. "Siapa di situ?"

Tak ada jawaban. Gadis itu berdiri lalu berbalik menghadap ke arah pohon Ek raksasa tak jauh dari tempatnya berdiri. "Hei," ulangnya lagi dengan suara lebih dikeraskan, "Aku tahu kau ada di balik sana. Ujung bajumu kelihatan tuh. Hitam."

Kalau tadi Natsume merasa jantungnya melompat, kini ia merasa seperti ada yang bertalu-talu di dalam sana. Natsume langsung menarik ujung lengan kimono sebelah kanannya. Ia terlihat? Apa lagi-lagi tanpa sengaja ia mewujud?

"Tidak mau keluar?" sahut si gadis lagi, "Kalau begitu biar aku yang..."

"A–, tunggu, tunggu!" Panik, Natsume kelepasan bicara.

"Apa sih?"

Natsume meringis sejenak sebelum berkata, "Eh, maksudku, jangan kemari."

Mata si gadis menyipit curiga. "Kenapa tidak boleh?"

"Karena..."

"Buruk rupa? Bertanduk? Bersisik?"

Uh, sedikit tepat sasaran. Tebakan usil asal-asalan, tapi Natsume _memang_ bertanduk. "Aku hanya ... tidak terbiasa dengan ma ... perempuan."

Natsume hampir berkata 'manusia'.

Si gadis mengangkat alis. Ia masih waspada, tapi rasa curiganya sudah memudar. Kalau dari suaranya, kelihatannya yang ada di balik pohon sana adalah laki-laki dan mungkin masih sepantaran dengannya. Ia terdengar panik dan agak gugup. Kedengarannya sih tulus. "Kau tinggal di sekitar sini?"

"Yah, begitulah."

"Kau sering ke sini?"

"Lumayan."

Mulut si gadis terbuka. Ia ragu. Namun akhirnya ia berkata, "Apa kau tahu? Ada yang bersarang di pohon ini. Aku menemukannya tiga hari yang lalu." Ia terdiam sejenak sebelum menambahkan, "Tapi sekarang mereka tidak ada."

Mereka. Anak-anak burung walet itu. Natsume kembali menimbang jawabannya. Ia sempat berpikir untuk tidak mengatakan kebenarannya. Tapi ada sesuatu dalam nada suara manusia ini. Ada sedikit warna kegetiran di dalam sana, di kalimat terakhir. Sang entitas menghela napas.

"Ya, aku tahu."

"Kapan mereka ...?"

"Belum lama."

Gadis itu merapatkan bibir. Dari suaranya, si pemuda kedengarannya baik. Gadis itu kembali menghadap ke arah pohon Wisteria. "Jadi kau yang mengurus mereka?"

Natsume tidak menjawab. Namun diamnya dianggap sebagai sebuah jawaban.

"Terima kasih," bisik gadis itu.

Natsume tertegun. Suaranya terdengar ... sendu. Dan meski tanpa melihat, entah mengapa, Natsume malah terbayang dengan raut wajah gadis itu tiga hari lalu di kala hujan. Wajah dengan air muka sendu. Dan Natsume merasa,saat itu di wajahnya ada sesuatu yang kelihatan seperti ...kerinduan? Entahlah. Atau mungkin itu hanya imajinasinya saja.

Untuk sesaat, tak ada lagi yang bersuara. Natsume sendiri tidak tahu harus berkata apa. Baru kali ini ia berada dalam situasi seperti ini.

"Hei!" kata gadis itu mendadak. "Jadi kau masih tidak mau keluar?"

Perubahan nada yang tiba-tiba terkesan cerah membuat Natsume mengerutkan alis. Apa aura sendu yang tadi benar-benar hanya imajinasinya saja? "Eh... memangnya harus?"

"Ya, supaya aku bisa melihatmu," jawab gadis itu. Kemudian, ia menambahkan dengan sedikit usil, "Atau jangan-jangan, kau memang buruk rupa? Atau punya tanduk dan bersisik?"

"Ma-mana mungkin!"

Gadis itu terkekeh. "Kalau begitu, keluar dong. Padahal aku 'kan ingin kenalan." Karena tidak ada jawaban, gadis itu lalu menambahkan, "Atau kalau kau memang sepemalu itu, setidaknya perlihatkan wajahmu. Supaya aku tidak kelihatan seperti sedang mengobrol dengan pohon."

Natsume menyerah. Ia menyesal kenapa tadi ia malah tidak langsung pergi ketika gadis ini muncul tadi. "Baiklah, baiklah."

Tapi tidak dengan penampilan seperti ini. Kedua tanduk putihnya yang kurus di puncak kepalanya harus dihilangkan. Dan mungkin juga, kimono hitamnya perlu sedikit disederhanakan. Natsume menutup mata sembari mencitrakan bayangan seorang manusia yang berpakaian hitam dan putih yang pernah lewat sini bertahun-tahun yang lalu. Sesuatu yang seperti asap melingkupi sekujur tubuhnya, dengan satu bunyi '_poof_' pelan.

Natsume melangkah sedikit ke samping kiri, keluar dari naungan batang pohon Ek. Gadis itu melongo sejenak, lalu ia tertawa.

_Ah gawat. _

Gadis itu berhenti tertawa ketika melihat raut wajah pemuda berkulit putih di depannya ini. "Ah, maaf, maaf. Bukan apa-apa. Kurasa sekarang aku mengerti kenapa kau malu-malu begitu. Orang kuil rupanya."

Tanpa sadar Natsume menghela napas lega. Oh. Untunglah kalau dia mengira demikian. Ia pikir tadi penampilan seperti ini sudah tidak berlaku di zaman sekarang ini.

"Tapi jujur saja, aku _memang_ sempat terkejut. Kupikir tadi _doppelganger_-ku yang keluar."

"Dopel...?"

"Itu lho, istilah yang artinya kembaranmu sendiri, bayanganmu. Kata orang, kalau bertemu dengan kembaranmu, maka kejadian buruk akan menimpa si orang yang asli. Mukamu mirip denganku sih."

Begitukah? Semirip itu? Selama ini Natsume tidak pernah terlalu memperhatikan seperti apa rupanya sendiri. "O-oh, begitu ya? Kebetulan sekali ya."

Si gadis tersenyum. "Yah, kudengar di dunia ini setidaknya ada tiga orang tak bertalian darah yang punya penampilan sangat mirip. Kukira tadinya itu mitos. Oh, ngomong-ngomong, siapa namamu? Aku Reiko."

"Natsume."

Lagi-lagi gadis itu melongo, dan lagi-lagi, ia tertawa.

"Ada yang salah dengan namaku?"

"Ah, bukan, maaf," kata gadis itu di sela-sela tawanya. "Oh, astaga. Ternyata kebetulan mengerikan seperti ini bisa benar-benar terjadi. Aku takjub. Kau tahu? Nama keluargaku juga Natsume. Namaku Natsume Reiko."

Oh. Karena tidak tahu harus bereaksi bagaimana, Natsume hanya tersenyum.

"Jadi, salam kenal ya 'Natsume'," lanjut Reiko sambil mengedipkan sebelah mata. "Kau panggil aku Reiko saja, biar tidak bingung."

Natsume kembali tersenyum. "Ya, salam kenal, Reiko."

.

**-0o0-**

**.**

Sebelum memulai, Natsume menghela napas. Matanya menatapi kotak merah dari kayu yang sedikit tak rapi, dengan setengah bagian depannya ditutupi oleh papan kayu merah di bagian bawah. Kata Reiko kemarin, benda kayu merah ini namanya rumah burung. Yang ia bawa dalam tas ranselnya. Yang tadinya mau digunakan sebagai wadah pelindung untuk sarang anak-anak walet itu. Yang akhirnya malah diusulkan Reiko untuk dijadikan sebagai wadah bertukar pesan dengan Natsume bila Reiko ingin datang ke sini dan bertemu dengannya.

Natsume sempat menolak, tapi ia tak dapat memikirkan alternatif lain selain cara ini. Ia akui, cara berkomunikasi merepotkan seperti ini jauh lebih baik daripada jika Reiko sendiri yang datang ke kuil. Di Yatsuhara memang ada kuil, tapi sudah bertahun-tahun ini tidak dihuni secara permanen. Jelas Natsume tidak memberitahukan fakta itu.

Setidaknya, Reiko bisa menerima alasan Natsume mengapa sebaiknya mereka tidak bertemu di kuil. Gadis itu percaya saja ketika Natsume bilang kalau anak yang masih dalam masa pelatihan kuil seperti dirinya sebenarnya tidak boleh sembarangan membawa perempuan ke dalam lingkungan kuil selain keluarga, dan bahwa telepon dalam kuil dilarang digunakan untuk urusan pribadi.

Dalam hati Natsume bersyukur karena ia mengerti apa fungsi benda yang dinamakan telepon itu. Berkat keingintahuannya tentang manusia, ia dulu pernah sering mampir ke kuil Yatsuhara ketika bangunan itu masih penuh dengan aktivitas bertahun-tahun silam. Ia jadi teringat. Bermain di kuil Yatsuhara ada masa-masa yang meyenangkan. Apalagi ketika ia sering tak sadar jika sudah mengambil wujud fisik dan mengagetkan orang kuil karena ia bertanduk dan...

Ia menggeleng. Astaga. Sekarang 'kan bukan saatnya bernostalgia! Fokus, ayo fokus!

Sekali lagi Natsume menghela napas. Mau tak mau, ini memang harus dilakukan. Kalau tidak, entah siapa lagi yang akan memergoki lagi, seperti Hinoe barusan. Untung saja kotak merahnya ada di bagian yang sedikit tersembunyi di bagian batang pohon yang agak menjorok ke dalam. Jadi tadi Natsume hanya perlu berlagak sedang bersandar sambil menikmati pemandangan dari daun-daun Wisteria yang sedang berguguran tanpa perlu mengarang alasan aneh-aneh.

Maka ia pun memulai. Ia mengangkat sebelah tangan dan membuat dinding pelindung di sekitar kotaknya. Semua makhluk selain roh pohon Wisteria in, dirinya dan Reiko, hanya akan melihat sulur kayu yang saling melilit alih-alih kotak kayu berwarna merah tua.

Begitu selesai, sulur-sulur daun yang menjuntai dekat kepala Natsume langsung berkeresakan, membisikkan gumaman peringatan.

Natsume tersenyum. Ia lalu menyandarkan dahi pada batang pohon Wisteria itu. "Terima kasih sudah memperhatikanku," kata Natsume lembut. "Tapi apa boleh buat. Ini salahku karena aku masih ceroboh. Akan kupikirkan cara lain. Lagipula, bagi manusia, cara seperti ini merepotkan. Sebentar lagi juga ia akan bosan dan lupa."

Pohon Wisteria itu berkeresak lagi.

.

**-0o0-**

**.**

Ternyata Natsume salah.

Reiko datang hampir tiap hari untuk mengecek kotaknya. Ia memang bilang kalau ia akan sering mengecek kotaknya. Tapi Natsume tak menyangka kalau ia akan mengecek sesering ini. Bahkan beberapa kali gadis manusia itu duduk di bonggol akar yang menonjol selama beberapa jam, menunggu. Itu terus berlangsung selama lebih dari sepekan. Dan di hari kesepuluh, wajah dengan raut pengharapan itu mulai memudar. Wajah itu menampilkan kembali raut sendu seperti saat Natsume pertama kali melihatnya.

Natsume menghela napas, entah yang keberapa kalinya akhir-akhir ini. Tangannya menggenggam erat secarik kertas yang sudah ia tulisi tadi malam. Jika Hinoe tahu niatnya sekarang ini, siluman ahli kutukan itu pasti akan menceramahinya panjang lebar.

.

**-0o0-**

**.**

Baru kali ini Natsume merasa segelisah ini dalam hidupnya. Mungkin tidak seharusnya ia melakukan ini. _Mungkin_ tidak seharusnya ia menggunakan kotak itu tiga hari yang lalu. _Mungkin_ memang seharusnya ia biarkan saja Reiko berwajah sendu seperti itu walau dada Natsume jadi berdesir aneh jika melihatnya. Toh sebentar lagi ia pasti akan bosan. Jadi _mungkin_ semestinya ia memang tidak ...

"Natsume?"

Natsume terlonjak di tempatnya, membuat topi caping jeraminya sedikit miring. Ia lalu keluar sedikit dari bayang-bayang pohon Cedar setelah merapikan topi dengan gugup. Walau sedikit usang, tapi topi yang ia temukan di gudang rumah induk kuil Yatsuhara ini masih bisa digunakan.

Reiko nyengir. "Kalau pakai topi itu, kau jadi makin kelihatan seperti orang kuil deh."

"Makasih," Natsume tersenyum. Dan tanpa bisa ditahan, ia pun berkata hampir dengan nada takjub, "Ternyata kau benar-benar datang."

"Dan kau akhirnya mengirimkan pesan," kata Reiko. "Ternyata jadi murid di kuil sesibuk itu ya? Maaf ya kalau aku mengganggu jadwalmu."

Natsume tersenyum. Baguslah jika Reiko mengira Natsume sibuk. Setidaknya, ia jadi tak perlu mengarang alasan. "Tak masalah. Sekali-sekali bermain tak buruk juga."

"Ya, memang tak buruk. Tapi memangnya kau juga harus pergi dengan seragam lengkap? Rasanya tempo hari kau tidak pakai caping itu deh."

Untuk yang ini, Natsume sudah menyiapkan alasan. Sudah ia duga bakal muncul pertanyaan seputaran ini. Ia melepas topinya sebentar, lalu berkata, "Ini barang peninggalan, sudah seperti jimat buatku. Aneh rasanya kalau tidak dibawa. Waktu itu hanya sedang dilepas saja."

Tidak sepenuhnya bohong. Topinya memang peninggalan dari orang terakhir yang menghuni kuil, dan di balik topinya _memang_ ada jimatnya. Kertas bertuliskan mantra peredam supaya tanduknya tidak muncul. Menyamar menjadi manusia seperti ini bukan keahlian Natsume. Untuk jaga-jaga jika sewaktu-waktu kekuatannya sedikit lepas kontrol.

Namun untuk sesaat, Reiko tak mengatakan apapun. Dan raut sendu itu muncul lagi, membuat desiran halus yang aneh itu terasa lagi. Apa Natsume salah berkata-kata ya?

"Baiklah. Jadi, kita mau ke mana sekarang?" tanya Reiko mendadak.

Natsume mengerjap. Oke, sepertinya ia tidak salah bicara. "Eh?"

"Kau dari daerah sini kan? Apa ada tempat menarik yang bisa kau rekomendasikan?"

Oke. Natsume tidak berpikir sampai ke situ. Ia kira, asal sudah bertemu dan sedikit mengobrol, maka sudah cukup. Ternyata ia salah. Lagi. Manusia ternyata sulit ditebak. "Ehh... sebentar. Bagaimana kalau ke...bendungan ? Eh, kalau tidak salah, hari ini bendungannya sedang dikeringkan. Jadi bekas-bekas desanya bakal bisa kelihatan kalau dari atas."

Alis Reiko yang berkerut sebagai reaksi dari perkataan Natsume hanya membuat sang entitas makin gugup. Apa dia mengatakan sesuatu yang aneh?

"Ehh, anu, kalau kau tidak suka ..."

"Oh," Reiko menepukkan tangan. "Aku tahu! Maksudmu Desa Futaba yang ditenggelamkan itu? Kelihatannya menarik. Boleh saja."

Hoh.

"Baiklah. Ikuti aku. Aku tahu jalan pintas ke bendungan." Natsume megnenakan kembali topi capingnya sebelum melangkah ke jalan setapak yang sama dengan yang sedang dipijak Reiko, berhati-hati supaya tetap mengatur jarak dengan gadis itu. Ia lalu memimpin Reiko menyusuri jalan setapak yang menyusuri pinggir wilayah Yatsuhara, mengambil rute sesingkat mungkin menuju bendungan.

.

**-0o0-**

**.**

Seminggu kemudian, di pertemuan yang kedua, Natsume membawa Reiko ke sebuah telaga kecil yang berbatasan dengan hutan kecil dekat pemukiman manusia dan wilayah Yatsuhara.

"Hei," kata Reiko dengan pandangan ke bawah, memperhatikan tetes-tetes air yang bercipratan akibat kakinya. Ia duduk di tepi kolam, merendam kakinya di air yang jernih. "Menurutmu, kira-kira di sini indah tidak kalau malam?"

"Eh?" Natsume yang sedang mengecek kertas mantera di balik topi capingnya langsung menoleh. Meskipun ia duduk dengan jarak yang agak jauh dari Reiko, jari-jarinya sempat tergelincir dari pinggir topi karena gugup.

"Kudengar di sini masih banyak kunang-kunang. Tahu sesuatu tentang itu?"

Natsume menimbang jawabannya sejenak. "Oh, kunang-kunang. Ya, memang ada. Kau mau melihatnya?"

Kini Reiko yang menoleh pada Natsume. "Malam ini?"

Natsume tertawa kecil. Ternyata Reiko bisa membuat raut wajah tertarik seperti itu. Minggu lalu, ia tak tampak setertatik ini. "Datanglah empat hari lagi selewat petang. Sekarang belum musimnya."

Reiko datang ke telaga sebelum petang. Ia sungguh-sungguh tak sabar menunggu matahari tenggelam di barat. Dan berbaring ternyata tak membantu meredakan rasa aneh di perutnya ini. Mungkin ini yang disebut dengan istilah, seolah ada kupu-kupu dalam perutmu. Rasanya menggelitik dan membuat dada berdebar karena semangat. Gadis itu lalu berguling ke kanan, tersenyum-senyum sendiri. Akhirnya. Akhirnya ia bisa berteman, walau sejujurnya, temannya ini sedikit aneh. Tapi tak mengapa. Sama sekali tak masalah, toh ia sendiri dijuluki orang aneh.

Suara keresakan rumput dan langkah-langkah yang mendekat membuyarkan lamunan Reiko. Namun, senyumnya makin terkembang lebar ketika melihat sosok dengan pakaian sederhana berwarna hitam dan topi caping jerami itu berdiri di belakang semak-semak, ternaungi oleh bayangan pohon.

"Kau sudah datang," kata Natsume menyatakan. Seharusnya ia tak heran lagi. Kalau diingat-ingat, seharusnya kata 'sabar' itu memang sudah bukan kata yang cocok dengan Reiko jika mengingat kedatangan gadis itu yang hampir tiap hari dulu sebelum Natsume memasukkan pesannya yang pertama. "Dan kutebak, sudah dari tadi?"

Sebuah cengiran muncul di wajah Reiko. "Jadi, mau menonton kunang-kunang di mana, Tuan Einstein? Di sini?"

_Tuan Einstein?_ Natsume mengerutkan dahi, namun ia tak bertanya. Ia asumsikan, julukan itu adalah sesuatu yang khas di dunia manusia. Akan aneh kalau dia bertanya. Untungnya, keremangan dan topi capingnya menghalang raut kebingungan yang sempat mampir di wajahnya. "Kemarilah."

Reiko mengangkat alis ketika Natsume melangkah keluar dari bayangan pohon dan mendekat ke sebuah semak rimbun yang sedikit jauh dari tepi kolam. "Memangnya dari sana kelihatan? Kau bilang kemarin, kunang-kunang bakal keluar di dekat permukaan air."

"Kalau terlalu dekat, nanti mereka tak akan keluar," Natsume tersenyum misterius. "Kemarilah."

Reiko menurut, walau dalam hati ia masih ragu. Dan semakin ragu ketika ia duduk berlutut satu meter di sebelah Natsume. Dari tempatnya sekarang, memang ada sepetak semak yang berlubang sehingga ia bisa menatap langsung ke telaga. Tapi sebagian pandangan terhalangi oleh daun. "Hei, bukankah akan lebih jelas kalau..."

"Sstt...!" Natsume meletakkan satu jari di bibir, lalu dengan jari yang sama, ia menunjuk ke arah telaga. Mengikuti arah tunjuknya, Reiko memicingkan mata ke tengah telaga. Tak lama kemudian, ia melihatnya.

Mulanya hanya satu titik kecil bercahaya. Kemudian, yang kedua mengikuti. Kemudian, tiga dan enam. Dan dalam waktu singkat, segerombolan kunang-kunang keluar menuju ke tengah telaga, terbang berputar di atas permukaan telaga dengan sinar bulan sebagai lampu sorotnya.

Reiko terpesona. Kedua matanya melebar, nyaris tak berkedip melihat pemandangan didepannya. "Indah," bisik Reiko dengan suara yang terang-terangan menunjukkan ketakjuban.

Natsume melirik manusia di sampingnya. Ia lalu tersenyum. Mungkin di mata manusia, apa yang terlihat seolah seperti titik-titik bercahaya yang menari mengikuti alunan irama alam. Tapi di mata Natsume, yang terlihat adalah satu sosok entitas bertopeng, berambut panjang bergelombang dan berkimono, yang mengeluarkan cahaya dari sekujur tubuhnya. Sosok itu menari di bawah sorotan sinar bulan, menikmati panggung solonya, dengan barisan kunang-kunang sebagai hiasan yang berputar mengikuti ritme lambaian ujung kimononya.

"Ya, memang indah," bisik Natsume bangga.

.

**-0o0-**

**.**

Reiko mengulurkan tangan, meraih ujung dari sulur terdekat. "Hei," kata Reiko sambil tak melepaskan tatapan dari ujung sulur yang ia mainkan di ujung jari. "Menurutmu, apa bunganya akan mekar lagi? Pohon ini kelihatannya tidak sehat."

"Hm?" Natsume menoleh, namun matanya tetap terpancang pada buku bersampul kulit berjilid tali yang sudah dibacanya sejak dua hari lalu. Ia baru benar-benar menoleh ketika Reiko memanggilnya lagi. "Kenapa?"

Reiko berkacak pinggang. "Kau baca buku apa sih? Serius sekali."

Buku tentang kutukan kuno dan cara untuk menangkalnya. Tapi Natsume menggantinya dengan, "Tentang sejarah berdirinya kuil Yatsuhara. Sama sekali tak menarik," kata sang entitas mengelak halus ketika Reiko meminta melihat isinya. Kalau ada aura manusia tertempel di bukunya, pemiliknya bisa mengamuk nanti. "Tapi harus kuhafal. Sudah kewajiban."

"Uwah, membosankan sekali," kata Reiko sambil meringis. "Tapi tidak buruk. Walau tak menarik, pasti ada satu atau dua hal yang berguna."

Natsume tersenyum tipis. "Ya, kau benar." Sayangnya, apa yang ia cari tak ada di buku milik Hinoe ini. Tak ada yang menjelaskan apa yang bisa menyebabkan sebuah pohon meranggas secara tak normal. Sampai dua bulan yang lalu, pohon Wisteria ini sehat-sehat saja. Dan semestinya, bulan ini adalah waktunya untuk mekar. Namun entah kenapa, di balik daun-daun yang meranggas, tak ada satu pun kuncup sehat yang muncul. Dan akhir-akhir ini, bisikan dari roh pohon Wisteria ini sama sekali tak terdengar.

"Sayang sekali kalau pohon secantik ini mati," gumam Reiko sambil mengelus batang pohonnya. Ia lalu menunduk, menatapi lima gundukan kecil dengan kelopak bunga bertebaran di dekat kakinya. "Aku sudah lihat gambarnya di buku. Bunganya cantik. Sayang sekali. Apa mungkin waktu pohon ini juga sudah..."

Raut sendu itu lagi. Walau hanya melihat sekilas, Natsume langsung merasa desiran aneh yang dulu pernah muncul. Kenapa desir aneh ini muncul tiap kali ia melihat sendu di wajah itu?

"Tidak," kata Natsume, terlontar begitu saja dari mulutnya. "Pohon ini akan bertahan. Dia hanya sedikit sakit. Hanya itu. Jangan khawatir."

"Menurutmu begitu?" Reiko tersenyum. Keteguhan di mata pemuda yang mirip dengannya ini membuatnya tak tega untuk mengatakan hal yang skeptis. Sebagai gantinya ia berkata, "Kalau begitu, aku percaya."

Gadis itu pamit tak lama kemudian. Saat Reiko berbalik, mendadak sudut mata Natsume menangkap kilasan aura kehitaman di punggung gadis itu. Hanya sekilas, tapi mampu membuat perasaan Natsume tak enak. Mata Natsume terus terpancang selama beberapa lama pada belokan setelah Reiko menghilang dari pandangan.

"Di sini kau rupanya," sahut sebuah suara dengan nada khas yang terdengar sedikit arogan. "Bagaimana? Sudah menemukan sesuatu."

"Hinoe," sapa Natsume sedikit terkejut. Ia tak merasakan kehadirannya tadi. Untung saja Reiko sudah pulang. "Ada satu yang gejalanya mirip seperti ini, tapi aku yakin penyebabnya berbeda. Kalau memang ada yang merasuki pohon ini, seharusnya seluruh daunnya sudah layu. Tapi ini..."

Jemari berkuku panjang itu menyentuh batang pohonnya, memeriksa. "Seolah daya hidupnya diserap secara perlahan? Hmm, seperti parasit kecil menyebalkan ya? Coba kulihat sebentar ..."

Kemudian, satu kilasan bayangan melesat cepat dari sela-sela akar, menggores tipis pipi Hinoe. Natsume juga melihatnya. Tangan kanannya lalu mengibas, membentuk dinding pelindung di sekitar pohon. Namun ia tak cukup cepat. Bayangan hitam itu sudah lolos sebelum pelindungnya jadi.

"Apa itu barusan?" Hinoe mengusap pipinya dengan gusar. Matanya lalu berganti menatap Natsume, sedikit menuduh. "Kau terlibat apa lagi sih?"

"Tidak tahu." Natsume tertegun. Firasatnya makin tak enak. "Aku juga tidak tahu."

Sekilas tadi, meski samar, Natsume mengenali apa aura dari bayangan hitam tadi.

Itu adalah kebencian.

.

**-0o0-**

**.**

Natsume mondar-mandir gelisah di depan tugu batu sederhana di persimpangan jalan setapak perbatasan selatan Yatsuhara. Dia tahu Reiko selalu lewat sini bila ingin pergi ke pohon Wisteria itu. Tapi ia tak tahu kapan Reiko akan muncul. Ini sudah hari keempat ia menunggu di sini. Ia sangat ingin mencari Reiko ke desa tempatnya tinggal, tapi ia tak tahu di mana Reiko tinggal. Ia tak pernah bertanya dan Reiko juga tak pernah bercerita tentang kisahnya.

Genggaman di tangan kanannya mengerat, membuat suara keresakan halus kertas dan kelentingan samar di sana. Natsume berhenti melangkah. Mungkin, mungkin seharusnya ia meminta nomor telepon rumah Reiko. Ia memang tidak tahu bagaimana cara menggunakan telepon. Tapi kalau ia pergi ke pemukiman manusia, ia pasti bisa...

"Natsume? Sedang apa?"

Kali ini Natsume rasanya ingin melompat karena gembira.

"Akhirnya!" seru Natsume lega. Ia benar-benar lega karena Reiko kelihatan baik-baik saja. Dan ia lega karena dengan ini, ia bisa memastikan bahwa Reiko akan menjauh dari Yatsuhara untuk sementara waktu. "Aku menunggumu dari kemarin."

"Kenapa menungguku? Ada masalah?"

Sangat ada. "Tidak ... eh, yah, sedikit. Tapi bukan kenapa-kenapa kok. Hanya mau memberimu ini. Kemarilah."

Reiko mendekat dengan sedikit takjub. Sepertinya Natsume sudah terbiasa dengan perempuan. Mata Reiko lalu menilai wajah berkulit putih di yang seperti kembarannya ini. Atau mungkin bukan karena terbiasa. Natsume terlihat ... sedikit panik. Mungkin justru itulah yang membuat Natsume tak memperhatikan jarak dengan Reiko seperti sebelum-sebelumnya.

"Kemarikan tanganmu," kata Natsume lagi. Ia membuka genggaman tangannya, meletakkan secarik kain dengan tali merah tipis berpilin yang diakhiri satu buah lonceng kecil sebagai pengikat simpulnya.

"Jimat? Ada apa tiba-tiba?"

Natsume tersenyum. Bukan sekedar jimat. Kertas yang ada di balik lipatan kain berwarna ungu muda itu sudah tercetak aksara yang ditulis dengan tinta yang bercampur sedikit darah Natsume. Akan cukup untuk menghalau bayangan hitam apapun yang waktu itu muncul di punggung Reiko. "Tidak kenapa-kenapa kok. Aku hanya ingin memberi sesuatu. Itu saja. Aku tak punya keahlian selain membuat itu sih."

Tatapan Reiko menilai. Sejak awal ia tahu kalau Natsume menyembunyikan sesuatu. Namun karena ia sendiri juga berahasia, ia tak pernah berniat mencari tahu. Ia menghargai privasi. Namun kali ini, ada sesuatu yang berbeda. Reiko tak bisa menggambarkan, namun ia bisa merasakan. "Tapi kalau mendadak begini, aku jadi seram nih. Seolah kau mau pergi jauh atau apa."

Di luar dugaan, Natsume tertawa. "Bukan. Sama sekali bukan. Begini. Aku harus ikut pelatihan ke desa tetangga. Kira-kira sebulan. Aku hanya tak enak kalau pergi tanpa pamitan. Itu saja."

Reiko datang ke Yatsuhara karena ada Natsume. Dengan begini, Reiko tak punya alasan lagi untuk datang ke Yatsuhara. Tidak sampai Natsume 'kembali' lagi sebulan kemudian.

Setidaknya, itu efek yang diharapkan Natsume.

"Benar kan? Kau _memang _mau pergi," Reiko menyatakan.

Bukan wajah sendu yang dulu, namun desiran aneh itu muncul lagi. Sedikit berbeda dari yang biasa, tapi Natsume rasa, prasaan aneh yang sekarang muncul karena ini adalah pertama kalinya ia berbuat sejauh ini pada seorang manusia. "Tapi bukan pergi jauh. Hanya pelatihan. Itu saja," dusta Natsume lancar.

Walau raut wajahnya kini terlihat lembut seperti biasa, tapi Reiko masih ingat panik yang mewarnai wajah Natsume ketika mondar-mandir tadi. Saat ini Natsume memang terlihat meyakinkan, tapi di saat bersamaan juga terlihat ... palsu. Seolah dipaksakan.

Pada akhirnya, Reiko menepuk pinggiran topi caping Natsume dan berkata, "Baik-baiklah selama pelatihan ya, hei Anak Kuil."

.

**-0o0-**

**.**

Sepuluh menit yang lalu, Reiko sedang duduk bersantai di depan toko kue tradisional Nanatsujiya, menikmati kue manju-nya yang ketiga sebagai camilan sore. Hingga kemudian ia mendengar percakapan kecil yang membahas mengenai hujan petir semalam. Reiko hampir tersedak kuenya ketika salah satu dari dua yang sedang bercakap di samping toko itu mengatakan kalau tadi malam, ada bangunan di komplek kuil Yatsuhara yang tersambar petir dan terbakar.

Setelah menanyakan lokasi kuil, dengan sedikit memaksa , Reiko segera berlari menyusuri jalan setapak yang biasa ia lalui jika ingin ke tempat janjiannya dengan Natsume. Menurut info yang ia dapat, ia hanya perlu mengikuti jalan setapak yang melewati pohon Wisteria, lurus terus hingga di persimpangan, lalu belok kanan. Di sana seharusnya ada jembatan batu yang sudah tak jauh lagi dari kuil Yatsuhara.

Reiko menggenggam erat jimat pemberian Natsume dengan erat. Kemarin anak lelaki itu bilang kalau keberangkatannya adalah hari ini. Berarti, tadi malam Natsume masih ada di kuil. Meski Reiko bukan orang yang religius, dalam hati ia terus berdoa semoga Natsume baik-baik saja.

Larinya semakin dipercepat ketika melewati tugu batu di persimpangan. Ia masih panik, namun ada segaris tipis kelegaan yang memancar di dalam sana ketika pohon itu sudah terlihat dalam jangkauan pandangannya. Sedikit lagi, sebentar lagi ...

Kemudian ia melihatnya. Apa yang ia lihat membuatnya berhenti mendadak begitu saja. Matanya melebar. Jantungnya berdebar keras, namun bukan hanya karena adrenalin dan darah saja yang terpacu. Ia lalu maju selangkah demi selangkah, namun tak lagi penuh vitalitas seperti beberapa saat sebelumnya.

Di sana, tepat di bawah pohon Wisteria yang sedang meranggas itu, berdirilah dua orang yang terlihat sedang berdebat.

Reiko membuka mulut, namun tak kuasa memanggil. Hingga kemudian bunyi nyaring ranting kering yang patah di bawah kakinyalah yang membuat perhatian kedua orang itu beralih padanya. Yang paling menampakkan raut wajah terkejut adalah yang berkimono hitam mewah. Dan ia bertanduk. Bersamaan dengan itu, Reiko menangkap bunyi halus yang terdengar seperti retakan di sekelilingnya.

"Rei..." Lidah Natsume langsung kelu ketika tatapan Reiko terkunci padanya, tepat di mata. Gadis itu lalu menggeleng perlahan ketika Natsume bergerak. Seketika, Natsume merasa seperti diguyur dengan hujan es. Dan dari sikap Reiko yang semakin waspada ketika Hinoe maju sedikit dengan auranya yang mengancam membuat Natsume semakin yakin.

Hinoe tidak pernah ceroboh mewujud secara tak sengaja. Dengan kata lain, gadis itu bisa melihat mereka.

Lalu, gadis itu tersenyum. Namun Natsume bisa melihat, tak ada senyum di matanya. Dan senyuman Reiko tidak terlihat senang. Dada Natsume berdesir aneh lagi. Kali ini lebih terasa.

"Ternyata memang tidak bisa," kata Reiko lirih. Ia menggeleng. "Kukira pada akhirnya aku bisa dekat dengan manusia. Kukira akhirnya ada satu _manusia_ yang tulus kepadaku. Ternyata aku salah. Seharusnya aku sadar. Ini terlalu indah buatku untuk jadi kenyataan. Apa kau senang sudah mempermainkanku, hei siluman?"

Tanpa bisa menahan diri lagi, Natsume maju, tak mempedulikan seruan protes dari Hinoe. "Bukan!" seru Natsume. "Aku tak bermaksud ... selama ini, selama ini aku benar-benar senang dengan kedatanganmu. Aku sangat menikmati ketika berbicara denganmu, sangat menanti perjalanan ke tempat berikutnya bersamamu. Aku tidak bohong! Percayalah!"

Namun Reiko tidak mendengarkan. Hatinya sudah terlalu pedih. Ia langsung berbalik.

"Reiko!"

Kaki yang sudah hendak berlari itu mendadak berhenti. Sesaat Reiko tidak bergerak. Kemudian seolah berubah pikiran, mendadak, ia kembali berbalik menghadap Natsume. "Kalau kau sebegitu inginnya menjadi temanku, ayo kita bertanding! Yang kalah harus menuruti apapun satu keinginan yang menang." Reiko berseru dengan lantang. Sedikit terlalu lantang.

Natsume mengerutkan alis. "Apa maksud..."

"Kalau kau bisa menangkap ini dalam tiga hitungan, kau menang," potong Reiko cepat. Dan sebelum Natsume sempat bersuara lagi, Reiko segera melemparkan benda di tangan kanannya tinggi-tinggi ke udara. Bunyi gemerincing dari sebuah lonceng perak yang berkilauan langsung menyita perhatian Natsume. Matanya langsung terpaku pada benda kecil yang sekarang melayang di udara itu. Bertepatan dengan lonceng yang berada di titik tertingginya di atas sana, suara yang seperti kaca pecah terdengar bersahut-sahutan di sekeliling ketiganya.

Sekelebat bayangan hitam langsung melesat menuju titik pusat dari dinding pelindung yang selama ini menghalangi_nya_ masuk ke dalam. Namun begitu melihat siapa yang ada di sana, bayang hitam dengan aura kebencian yang pekat itu langsung berubah arah. Mulutnya yang tak berbentuk membuka lebar, melengkingkan teriakan yang menyayat telinga. Makhluk yang membuat dirinya dan saudara-saudaranya ditelantarkan oleh induk mereka hingga mati kelaparan karena menjadi berbau seperti manusia itu harus turut menderita.

"MATIII!"

Di mata Reiko, semuanya terjadi begitu tiba-tiba. Udara yang mendadak menjadi berat, sosok gelap yang menghalangi pandangannya, kibasan ujung kain yang berwarna hitam dan berbordiran benang merah di depan wajahnya, dan terakhir, aura penuh kelembutan dan kehangatan yang diiringi dengan suara lonceng yang terdengar jernih.

.

**-0o0-**

**.**

Ia memergokinya sedang berdiri termenung di bawah pohon Wisteria. Sebelah tangannya menyentuh satu bagian permukaan batang. Pandangan matanya terlihat sendu.

"Natsume-sama," sapa sosok mungil berambut pendek itu. Ia memperhatikan yukata sederhana berwarna biru tua yang dipakai Natsume hari ini. Itu artinya hanya satu. "Natsume-sama mau ke daerah manusia lagi?"

Yang dipanggil menoleh, sedikit terkejut. Natsume lalu tersenyum ketika mendapati siluman kecil perwujudan burung walet yang dulu pernah berwujud roh jahat itu. Roh jahat yang menyerang Reiko di masa silam, yang telah disucikan olehnya. "Apa kau akan memberitahu Hinoe, Tsubame?"

Sosok mungil dengan kain menutupi bagian matanya itu menggeleng. "Tidak. Apa aku boleh ikut? Aku juga ingin lihat manusia dari dekat."

Natsume masih tersenyum. Tanpa bersuara, ia ulurkan tangan kanannya.

Tsubame menyambut uluran tangan itu dengan gembira. Ia senang. Dengan begini, ia akan tahu alasan mengapa dewa-nya itu sangat menyukai manusia.

.

**-0o0-**

**.**

"Kau datang lagi," sapa seorang pria muda berkacamata dengan balutan syal dan topi.

Natsume yang baru akan menyantap kue manju-nya langsung tersenyum. Senyumnya terlihat sedikit mengancam. Di sebelahnya, Tsubame mengerut. "Ada urusan apa? Mau menyerangku lagi seperti tempo hari, hei Pembasmi?" Natsume melirik entitas pertopeng yang berdiri di belakang sang pembasmi.

Sang Pembasmi tertawa. "Namaku Natori, omong-omong. Aku masih tak terbiasa dipanggil Pembasmi." Ia lalu menambahkan ketika Natsume malah meningkatkan auranya. "Ah iya, maaf ya yang waktu itu. Kukira kau siluman liar yang mau menyerang daerah sini."

Natsume mendengus. "Jadi ada keperluan apa denganku, Natori?"

Natori tertawa lagi. "Bukan apa-apa, aku hanya kebetulan lewat. Hanya penasaran. Baru kali ini aku melihat dewa gunung yang sering mengunjungi pemukiman manusia. Memangnya kau boleh bersantai-santai seperti ini?"

"Memangnya ada yang melarang?" Natsume balik bertanya setelah menelan gigitan manju-nya yang pertama. "Asal aku tidak mengganggu, tidak masalah kan?"

"Buatku sih tidak masalah," jawab Natori santai. "Tapi kudengar, tak baik bila dewa gunung terlalu lama meninggalkan wilayahnya. Benarkah begitu?"

Natsume menghabiskan kuenya sebelum menjawab. "Nasihatku, urusi saja masalahmu sendiri, manusia. Ayo, Tsubame."

Natori Shuuichi menghela napas panjang ketika kedua entitas itu menjauh. "Permintaan kali ini berat. Lebih mudah membasmi siluman level tinggi daripada membujuk dewa gunung seperti dia."

Sosok bertopeng dengan gambar satu mata dan satu mulut tersenyum itu merespons, "Kalau begitu, kenapa Anda terima?"

Mulut Natori membentuk satu senyuman kecil. "Kau tahu Gunung Misumi?"

Hiiragi mengingat-ingat sejenak. "Yang daerahnya banyak kekeringan itu?"

"Persis. Aku pernah ke sana sekali. Dulu tempat itu sangat hijau. Tapi semenjak ditinggal pergi oleh dewa penguasanya karena kekuatannya melemah, wilayah Misumi jadi tak seindah dulu lagi. Aku tak ingin hal yang sama terjadi pada Yatsuhara. Tapi aku khawatir. Kudengar, sekarang ini ketinggian mata air di Yatsuhara sudah tak seperti tahun lalu." Natori terdiam sejenak sebelum melanjutkan, "Kalau begini terus, aku akan terpaksa harus menyegel dia di kuil Yatsuhara degan segel modifikasi. Dengan cara itu, kekuatannya akan tetap melingkupi Yatsuhara walau hanya akan merembes secara samar."

Hiiragi terdiam sejenak setelah penjelasan panjang Natori. "Apa yang akan Anda lakukan setelah ini?"

"Akan kubujuk dia beberapa lama lagi. Akan kucari cara yang lebih efektif. Tapi aku tak akan pakai cara langsung. Walau sudah melemah, tapi ia masih lebih kuat dariku. Kalau aku terlalu gegabah, semuanya bisa berantakan."

.

**-0o0-**

**.**

Ia mendengarkan seluruh percakapan dari awal sampai akhir, tak sadar kalau jimat kain ,usuhyang selalu ia bawa ke manapun kini terlipat-lipat dalam genggaman erat kedua tangannya. Ia juga tak terlalu menyadari suara halus keresakan kertas yang ada di balik lipatan kain jimatnya. Ia masih tak bergerak meski orang bernama Natori itu sudah pergi dari depan Nanatsujiya sejak lima belas menit yang lalu. Dan matanya masih tak bergerak dari depan potongan manju yang masih tersisa di piringnya.

Ia baru kembali pada realita ketika pemilik toko mendatangi mejanya dan menawarkan mengisi gelas tehnya lagi. Setelah membayar pesanannya, ia segera keluar dari Nanatsujiya. Kakinya melangkah mantap menuju jalan yang sudah lama tak ia lewati hingga bertahun-tahun.

Ia yakin keputusannya ini adalah yang terbaik.

.

**-0o0-**

**.**

Hinoe bersedakap. Ujung pipa rokoknya yang terbuat dari kayu menyembul keluar dari lipatan lengan kimononya. Ia memberengut kesal pada tamu tak diundang yang kini berdiri di hadapannya.

"Hee," ujar tamu Hinoe itu. Meski suaranya terdengar lebih dewasa, masih tertinggal sedikit aura kekanakan yang ceria di dalamnya. "Jadi seperti ini tempatnya tinggal. Di sini indah."

Wanita dalam balutan yukata sederhana itu tersenyum. Tangan kanannya lalu bergerak hati-hati menyentuh permukaan batang pohon Sakura tua yang memekarkan bunga sakura berwarna merah muda meski seharusnya sekarang ini bukan musim berbunganya. Ia menengadah, menelan pemandangan ranting-ranting separuh botak yang ditumbuhi bunga sakura yang jaraknya saling berjauhan. Tatapan sendunya mematri semua detailnya dalam ingatan.

Ia baru pertama kali ini melihat sakura yang terus berbunga sepanjang tahun seperti ini. Ia kira, sakura seperti ini hanya mitos. Pandangan matanya lalu jatuh pada permukaan mata air yang tak jauh dari tempatnya berdiri. Seperti yang ia dengar. Airnya sedikit surut.

"Lima belas tahun ternyata mampu membuat manusia jadi berkeriput ya."

Wanita itu tertawa. "Jangan sinis begitu. Namamu Hinoe 'kan? Aku mau minta tolong padamu."

Hinoe langsung naik pitam. "Minta tolong? Setelah membuat Yatsuhara sekarat seperti ini? Setelah membuat Natsume melanggar pantangan yang sudah digariskan dari dulu? Kalau bukan karena Natsume, kau sudah akan kutelan ..."

"Permintaanku ini," potong wanita itu dengan suara yang dikeraskan, "Akan sangat menguntungkan pihakmu."

Hinoe langsung terdiam. Walau penampilannya tak semulus dulu lagi, lima belas tahun ternyata tidak banyak mengubah tabiat Natsume Reiko. Aura yang terpancar masih sama seperti dulu.

Reiko tersenyum. "Sudah mau mendengarkan?"

Hinoe langsung berbalik memunggungi Reiko. "Kalau ternyata tidak bagus, kau boleh ucapkan 'halo' pada rawa di belakang Yatsuhara."

Reiko tersenyum lagi. "Ngomong-ngomong, kau keberatan tidak kalau temanku ikut dalam pembicaraan ini?"

Dan seolah diberi aba-aba, rerimbunan semak di belakang Reiko tersibak terbuka, membuat mata Hinoe makin melotot.

"Selamat sore," sapa pria muda berkacamata dalam balutan syal dan topi itu.

.

**-0o0-**

**.**

Semua berpusar dengan cepat. Potongan-potongan visual dan suara buram berkelebatan di sekitarnya. Semuanya berputar-putar mengelilinya, menjadikan dirinya sebagai pusat.

Sekali waktu ia menangkap sosok sendu di bawah naungan pohon Wisteria. Ketika berkedip, visi kabur itu lalu berganti menjadi sebuah puing-puing desa di dasar lembah. Kemudian berganti menjadi titik-titik cahaya yang menari berirama dengan sorotan cahaya bulan di atas panggung gelap yang beriak-riak. Kemudian terus berganti, dari gambar sesosok makhluk yang sedang tertawa, berwajah sendu, tersenyum. Bibir itu, mata itu, raut wajah itu, semuanya ia kenal. Ia tahu ia kenal. Namun entah kenapa, ia tak bisa memanggil siapa nama dari pemilik sosok makhluk sendu yang sedang tersenyum itu. Seolah ada yang menahan semuanya mencapai permukaan.

Dan mendadak, semuanya menjadi abu secara perlahan-lahan, dimulai dari ujung.

"Jangan!" teriaknya. Kedua tangannya meraih, mencoba menghentikan penghancuran dari jalinan pita visual yang tumpang tindih itu. Namun usahanya sia-sia. Tangannya tak mampu menggapai jauh, seolah ada yang menahannya untuk maju. Dan semakin ia memberontak, semakin cepat proses penghancuran itu terjadi. Semua pita-pita visual itu beurbah menjadi abu di depat matanya.

Ia hanya bisa berteriak pilu ketika potongan terakhir visual yang menampakkan raut buram yang sedang tersenyum itu menatap matanya.

Kesadarannya lalu menjauh ketika titik cahaya yang terakhir berubah menjadi abu. Dan sebelum kegelapan total membungkus dirinya, samar-samar ia mendengar suara lembut yang berbisik di telinga kirinya.

"Jaga dirimu baik-baik, hei Anak Kuil. Sehat-sehatlah."

.

**-0o0-**

**.**

Tahun ini, pohon Wisterianya mekar dengan sempurna.

Sebenarnya memang masih kalah jauh bila dibandingkan dengan pohon Sakura di tempat tinggalnya. Namun Natsume akui, tahun ini adalah tahun mekarnya yang paling indah bila dibandingkan dengan sebelumnya. Dan tahun ini adalah tahun pertama pohonnya mekar secara sempurna setelah satu dekade.

Natsume tersenyum ketika sulur-sulur berbunga Wisteria-nya berkeresak senang. "Selamat. Tahun ini bungamu sangat indah."

Sang dewa lalu mengedarkan pandangan ke sekelilingnya. Di seberang sana, Hinoe sedang berebut botol sake yang terakhir dengan sosok kucing putih gendut. Di sebelahnya lagi, sosok siluman dengan kepala terlalu besar yang sangat tidak proporsional dengan badannya yang kecil terlihat sedang bertukar lelucon dengan dua entitas Yatsuhara bersaudara; yang bermata satu dan yang berkepala sapi. Dan di sebelah sana, agak lebih jauh dari yang lain, duduklah Misuzu, siluman besar dari Utara.

Semuanya datang untuk merayakan pulihnya pohon Wisteria tua kebanggaan Yatsuhara. Semuanya berbahagia. Sang dewa juga turut berbahagia.

Senyum Natsume lalu memudar. Namun entah kenapa, jauh di lubuk hatinya, Natsume merasa tak bisa sepenuhnya ikut berbahagia bersama mereka. Ia tak tahu apa alasannya. Hanya saja, ia merasa ada yang kosong di sini.

Ada ruang kecil di hatinya yang tak akan terisi penuh, tak tahu kenapa.

"Natsume-sama," panggil Tsubame halus. Itu sedikit mengejutkan Natsume. "Di sini ada benda aneh. Apa Natsume-sama tahu benda apa ini?"

Sang dewa beranjak dari tempatnya duduk. "Benda apa?"

Tsubame menggeleng. "Tidak tahu. Ada di dalam batang sini. Warnanya merah."

Seketika, jantung Natsume berdegup. _Merah?_

"Coba kulihat." Natsume mendekat ke tempat yang ditunjuk Tsubame. Ia hanya melihat potongan kecil berwarna merah, yang seolah terselubung kabut di dalam batang pohon Wisteria-nya. Seketika alisnya langsung berkerut. Natsume mengenali aura dari dinding pelindung di sekeliling benda ini. Ia bingung. Bagaimana mungkin auranya sendiri ada di sini? Natsume tak ingat pernah membuat dinding pelindung di bagian tertentu di batang pohon Wisteria ini.

Ia menggerakkan tangannya, menghilangkan dinding pelindungnya. Seketika, sebuah desiran halus aneh terasa di dadanya ketika matanya menangkap secara utuh bentuk benda yang berwarna merah itu. Kedua tangannya sedikit bergetar ketika mengangkat dan mengeluarkan sebuah kotak kayu yang usang dimakan usia dan bercat merah, dengan bagian depan yang hanya separuh ditutupi papan. Dan di dalamnya, terdapat secarik kertas lusuh.

Dengan tangan gemetaran, Natsume mengambil dan membuka kertas itu.

_Aku tak akan melupakan semuanya. Terima kasih. _

_N. R._

Ketika membaca inisial nama itu, seketika air matanya mengalir. Digenggamnya carikan kertas lusuh itu dengan sayang.

Natsume tidak tahu apa kepanjangan dari inisial nama itu. Ia juga tidak mengerti apa arti dari dua kalimat pendek itu. Namun entah kenapa, ketika melihat tulisan tangan miring yang sedikit berantakan itu, hati Natsume langsung berdesir, dipenuhi dengan kerinduan sekaligus kehangatan.

.

.

* * *

**Di luar dugaan, ternyata saya cukup menikmati membuat cerita dengan genre semacam ini. Yah semoga romancenya kerasa :)**

**Dan mohon diingat, ini bukan cerita incest T_T Di fic ini, sama sekali tak ada hubungan darah antara Natsume dengan Reiko. Jadi jangan anggap ini incest yaa.**

**Oh, ngomong-ngomong, sosok Natsume yang bertanduk ini dapat dilihat di cover dan cerita di manga vol 13-nya.**

**Kesan dan pesan?**

**Happy readin'**


End file.
